


Grow wings and fly away

by Lady_Winterrose



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ballet, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 12:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3327593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Winterrose/pseuds/Lady_Winterrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So many drama in the Jon/Sansa corner inspired me to publish one of my old stories.<br/>AU where Sansa is a ballet dancer, who recover from Joffreys influence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grow wings and fly away

**Author's Note:**

> So I haven't write much lately and since there is so much drama in our fandom, I thought  
> I can publish this old one here. It isn't my best work but I'll work harder to improve.
> 
> I'm sorry for mistakes; it isn't betad.

** Grow wings and fly away **

**Sansa**

“First position!”

Her heels touched another and her feet were turned out. Gracious she formed her arms in a perfect oval in front of her.

“Second position!”

She moved her feet apart and stretched lightly her arms.Next to her Margaery poked her gentle with her stretched left arm. Her chestnut hair was in a messy bun and her large eyes winked cheeky to her. Against her will Sansa’s lips formed to a small smile. Marg was one of the best dancers in the compagnie.

“Enough Tyrell. Stop distracting Stark. Now take the third position.” Madam Olenna flounced in front of the dancers as they crossed one foot for another and put one arm in a slight curve in front of them. Seriously she surveyed their attitude when she set one hand on the barre.

“Forth position.” In the mirror she could easily see herself. Moving her foot closer and raising her hand above her head. Her long red pony tail is still fixed and her purple body suited her well. It was so long ago since she trained with the group and the secure feeling was welcome. Everyone greeted her warmly and she won’t disappoint them with lack of attitude.

“Fifth position.” After the warm up nearly every dancer went to the barre. “Fifty grand plie everyone and Stone pay attention on your back. Stay straight next time.” Olenna said while she moved to Sansa and Margaery. “Always these clichés granny.” Marg joked while binding her pointe shoes. “Hush” Madame Olenna smiled. “I expect fifty-five grand plies from you.” With that she frowned and looked to Sansa. “I hope she hasn’t expect from you the same”

After Marg went also to the barre, Olenna took Sansa to side. “Are you alright? After this long time training alone you must feel very uncomfortable not to do everything with the others.” Sansa reflexively looked at her ankle and stretched her foot. “No no, it´s perfect and everything is healed right. It feels so great to be back here. And the doctors said I can strain my ankle fully.” “Alright. Then I hope you can make choreography for the next competition? It would help you to get jobs when the agents see that you can dance again.”

Forcing a smile on her face Sansa nodded. It wasn’t an offer - more an order. Madame Olenna could be kind and caring but if the dancers don’t improve or they don’t get enough jobs anymore, they will be dismissed by her. She’s testing her comfort zone and if she wouldn’t attend in the next competition she’ll be out – no matter how good she is. How could she just make choreography in barely two weeks?

**Jon**

He leans next to his car when Sansa walked out. Her red hair falls straight down and her long legs are covered in tight blue jeans. Bottoming up her black coat above her green blouse she nearly missed him. “Hey Jon” even her voice sounded lovely. “What are you doing in this area?”

“Robb thought that you would need a ride back home. The first day must be hard.” He noticed her quick look down on her ankle. “No it was perfect.” She said, but even he could see that she was lying. The positive thing about being introvert was that he recognizes at once when somebody’s mood had changed. And Sansa was definitely upset. When she gets into his truck he squeezed her hand lightly.

“Where is the problem?” Her eyes went big and she wrapped a hair strand around her finger. It was beside the ankle check one of her latest bad habits. Jon cursed Joffrey Baratheon for that. Sansa was – before she met him – a bright, sweet girl, who was one of the best ballet dancers in this area. Her mother Caitlyn always supported her and on performances the whole family (even Arya) would watch her. Her dancing was strong but still airy. People liked to look at her because they forget themselves in her beauty and her elegant movement. This stopped when someday Joffrey appeared to one of her shows. He was the son from Ned’s old high school friend Robert; a spoiled little brat with too much money. After show he compliment Sansa and soon they had go out. Robb and he noticed Sansa’s changes from a happy girl to an uncommunicative woman. She missed trainings and competition and had dressed covered. When Joff hit her in an outburst of anger she fall the stairs from his apartment down. Robb was furious and beat him up after he found everything out, but the damage already happened. It took a long time for her heeling – psychical and physical and in that time they came closer. So Jon was a little bit surprised when she refused to talk about her first day.

“You know you don’t have to lie.” Sansa sighed and looked out the window. “They want me in the next competition.”

“But that’s a good thing, isn’t it?” She gave him a sceptical look. “It would be if it wasn’t in 12 days. I’m not sure if I’m already ready to dance in front of so many people. I could make so many mistakes! I haven’t danced for such a big occasion since…” she stopped and looked out of the window. _Since Joffrey._

The last part was unspoken but clear as crystal. “Well, you could practice every evening after the training. You’re talented and learned quickly. And you aren’t totally unprepared. Before today you had solo practices.”

“Yes but they were more for recovery. If I won’t dance good enough I’m dismissed. Beside that I haven’t a clue what I should dance. Every dance tells a story. I’m out of any ideas for one.”

“Why don’t you just tell your own story” Jon was looking at Sansa. Biting her lower lip she looked at her hands.

**Sansa**

This was ridiculous and of course all Jon’s fault. She tried to dance to a classic song but it never worked like she wanted. She doesn’t feel anything when Chopin’s raindrops prelude was playing. Usually she used classical pieces to dance but something had changed. It felt dull and even not a competition material at all. She tried to remember how she made these slow pieces alive but not even some old dance records from her helped. Since Joff everything changed; she wasn’t that sweet innocent girl anymore. With this lost she couldn’t dance that fairy she had done in the past. All she needed was a strong song, a new song, which could show her change into a mature woman.

She looked at the clock; it was already ten. Jon would probably wait in front of the studio to get her home. She turned the music off and changed quickly her clothes. After the accident with Joff he was always in the around her as he want to protect her from further evil. It was sweet but at once also naïve. Sansa has seen pure evilness and no one could protect her from her memories. The only way she hoped to recover was to dance. Every time when the music starts and she could start it felt like she was someone else, someone braver, prettier and purer. She was flying and no one could reach her. Now she can’t hold this feeling and barely managed some jumps.

When she gets out Jon was standing there in his brown jacket and red flannel shirt. His dark curls hang in his face and his glasses reflected her. He was a handsome man, so it wonders her why he would even spent time with his best friend’s sister. When he looked up and their gazes met Sansa tried to control her heart beat. She must be still exhausted from practice.

“Thank you for the ride” she greeted him with a quick hug. He held the door open and she took her seat.

“Making some progress?” he said while starting the truck. “Not really” she sighed and turned the radio on. “I have the feeling that I can’t make any move right. It’s like I’m completely damaged. No longer loveable. Joff had destroyed every good thing about me.”

“He has not!” Jon interrupted harsh. “You’re kind and helped so many people out without noticing it even.” Surprised Sansa looked at Jon who has lightly red cheeks. “I – I mean just that you shouldn’t think less of yourself.”

“Thank you” she whispered and squeezed his right hand.

“Sansa would you – “ “Oh my God!!” she interrupted him and turned the music louder. “That’s it!”

“What?” Jon asked confused. “This song; I remember it. In that night when you picked me up from him. It was this song which played while we drove to the hospital.” She beamed at him. “I found my song! Jon you must turn back.”

“What? Right now?” “Yes please! I need to practice right now. The competition is in four days. You don’t need to pick me up today, I will sleep in the studio.” Jon changed the track and drove back. He frowned at her words. “It’s not a problem. I can nevertheless pick you up. Just call me.”

“Thank you so much” Sansa hugged him tightly and get off the car.

~~~~

Nervously Sansa fumbled on her outfit. She was the next one after Margaery and she wanted to look perfect. Her hair was in a bun with a black band around it. Her body was also black and she straightens her tutu with her left hand. Even her make-up was dark but decent. Back in the days her old self would wince at her look. She had always worn bright and light colours, but now it doesn’t fitted her anymore. Mya one of the compagnie dancers came towards her.

“Sansa, he’s here.” It was obviously who she meant and even if she pretended to be strong and mature, she shivered at her words.

“I’m alright Mya. Don’t worry. Joffrey can’t do anything to me anymore.”

“Oh I’m sorry I didn’t mean Joffrey. We wouldn’t let him in, if he wants to attend. It’s your boyfriend.”

“My what?”

Mya lifted an eyebrow. “Tall, dark curls, serious face and good-looking? Mademoiselle why didn’t you say anything!” Sansa looked bashed.

“You’re next Stark” Olenna pointed her finger to the stage.

Conceal her emotion she quickly checked herself in the mirror. Then she got ready and placed her on the stage. It was still dark but as soon as the music starts one single light was lightens up above her.

_You shout it loud, but I can't hear a word you say_

She started from the bottom and made a back handspring. Moving her head to the music let it filling her whole body. The sensation she felt was not alone from the music, from the dance. She let everything go, the bad feeling and the shame which Joffrey caused and the frustration not being able to dance for months. With all the bad memories gone, she remembered the night when Jon picked her up. Of course she couldn’t walk far away but she wanted a long as possible distance between her and Joffrey. The only person she could call was Jon. He was immediately there without questioning her. On the way to hospital he held her hand and tried to comfort her. He never pressured her with too many questions and was dependable. She feels safe when she is with him.

_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose fire away, fire away_

She remembers how he would every time get her some icky romance movies even if he disliked them, just to abstract her from not being able to dance. Just thinking about him made her happy. With that she freed herself from Joffrey, from his hits, his insults and just focussing on Jon. She made a Grand Jeté and danced to the other side from the stage. They once cut her wings, and maybe she would never get them back, but with Jon she could easily collect her feather and put them together.

_You shoot me down, but I won't fall I am titanium_

Heavy breathing and raising her arms she stand in the middle of the stage and smiled widely. Even in so many persons she noticed him. Standing there and applauding in his black suit with all the other people he stuck out just for her.

**Jon**

Behind the stage everyone was celebrating their success. Many dancers had changed already and would go out with some friends to get a drink. Awkwardly he fumbled with his tie. Dany told him that a suit was the only appearance which will be accepted and for Sansa he could deal in this one for a few hours. While searching for her a young woman with black hair and blue eyes came straight towards him.

“She is in the changing room. But you can go to her; she’s already dressed. Although she wouldn’t say no if she wasn’t dressed at all.” Winking to him. Jon felt how his head turned slowly red and mumbled something like “just a friend”.

When he walked in her room, she just putted her earrings on and combed her hair. She looked beautiful as always with her long red hair, her blue eyes and her pale skin. On stage it was as if she only danced for him. Ridiculous but even he can try to fool himself. Straighten her blue dress she finally noticed him in the mirror. “Oh Jon” she turned around and hugged him tight. “I didn’t think you would make it in time.”

“I just swapped my shift with Grenn.” A smile raised on her face. He gave her a bouquet of flowers and her smile widen immediately.

“Winterroses – they’re beautiful. Thank you.” She gave him a light kiss on his cheek.

“You were amazing today. It was as if you could fly in any second.” He tried to tell her. He was never strong with words but Dany had practiced with him. It must work, because Sansa blushed. “It was your credit. I thought of the night and how you helped me. Even after all these months, you’re still there. I never thanked you for it.” She gave him a warm look; her cheeks still lightly pink.

“It was naturally. Don’t worry about that.”

“Stop talking and kiss her already!!” Margeary’s voice came from the door while she smacked on it with her bare hand.

Sansa looked at him and laughed a little. “We shouldn’t disappoint her.” With that she spanned over and kissed him.

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Sia - Titanium


End file.
